memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Andorian
The Andorians were a humanoid species from the moon Andoria, homeworld of the Andorian Empire, and one of the founding members of the United Federation of Planets. History :Main articles: Andorian history and Federation history Physiology Most Andorians were blue-skinned with white or silver hair. An Andorian subspecies called the Aenar had white skin and, unlike blue Andorians, were blind and telepathic. Andorians and Aenar were genetically compatible and could produce offspring. ( ) Andorians, with a higher metabolic rate than Terrans ( ), were susceptible to high temperatures: an Andorian could lose 10% of its weight within two days in climates near the boiling point of water. An aspect of their metabolism left them especially vulnerable to phase pistol fire; even minor phase injuries could prove fatal. ( ) Since Andorian physiology made intravenous injection impossible, physicians administered medication through intermuscular injection instead. ( ) :Andorian women may be taller than men, if Tarah and Talas, seen next to their male companions, are any indication. Antennae Andorians had two supercranial antennae that aided in balance. If one was lost -- a humiliating experience -- an Andorian became partially disabled in the short term, and unable to fight, but could adapt to its loss within a day. Antennae took up to nine months to regrow, though electrical stimulation and cranial massage therapy could cut regeneration time in half. ( ) The twenty-second century Andorian Shran, reflecting on his own stub, demonstrated that antennae were moved by voluntary muscles that could be controlled separately from one another. ( ) Such movement could express feelings as well; Andorians could point their antennae at potential mates to signify attraction. ( ) The placement of Andorian antennae had at least four different variations. Shran and others of the 22nd century sprouted antennae from their frontal skullbones. ( ) The classic ambassador Shras and his delegation sported antennae which sprung further back, off their parietal bones. ( ) Members of the species seen in films had thinner antennae, ( ) while some from the Next Generation bore much longer ones. ( ) :Such variations are seen in the right page sidebar. Blood Andorians were true bluebloods: Talas' blood displayed nonviscous, translucent qualities, and were as dark blue as Shran's abrasions. Andorian tongues and gums alternated from dark blue to pink. ( ) Andorians had increased perfusion in colder environs. On breathing the freezing air of Andoria, Shran remarked how it 'really gets the blood running!' ( ) Dr Phlox once asserted, 'Andorian metabolism is higher than humans'; keep moving, you'll exhaust him.' ( ) Society hybrid daughter, Talla]] Andorians were a militaristic race, exemplified in small part by weaponry without stun settings. They consider it an honor to serve in their Imperial Guard, and military rank greatly influenced social reputation. Deploring dishonesty -- and never fighting without reason -- Andorians were nonetheless capable of duplicity. They considered themselves deeply emotional, passionate, even violent; not known for their charity or sympathy, they placed a high value on family. ( ; ) Imperial Guard members who died far from home could count on their companions to transport a body part back to the Andorian ices. ( ) * See: Andorian history Culture and tradition A crucial part of Andorian tradition was Ushaan, a code of honor demanding a duel to the death, with combatants pitted against one another using an ushaan-tor iceminer's tool. An vast body of regulations -- up to 12,000 amendments -- bound this code. Such a fight could be called off if one combatant disabled the other enough to prevent its continuance. Though Ushaan could be called by someone to avenge a personal loss, there existed a right of substitution wherein each combatant could offer up a replacement; and married combatants could postpone duels indefinitely if they had no children to continue their claims. ( ) Andorian weddings commonly required four people. Females enjoyed an equal position in society, and as soldiers were as capable as males. ( ; ) Andorians make prodigious artists; Ezri Dax's mother Yanas Tigan bought handpainted Andorian tiles for her solarium in 2375, and Andor's Academy was widely considered the best art school in the Federation. ( ) Mirror universe Andorians were among the mirror universe races conquered by the Terran Empire, and a few took part in its rebellion; in 2155 a possibly-conscripted Andorian male worked the helm of . ( ) Cultural products * Andorian blues * Andorian chest * Andorian jewelry * Andorian silk * Andorian tile Food and Beverages * Andorian ale * Andorian fast food * Andorian tuber root * Andorian redbat * Andorian boiler * Andorian cabbage soup People * List of Andorians Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * TOS films: ** ** ** (mentioned only) * ** ** References * Background Since Andorians first appeared in Journey to Babel, their look has changed considerably, for budgetary reasons and improvement in makeup technique. (In Babel, ambassador Shras had antennae at back of head to cover their joins to his white wig.) The first change came in , where Andorians were given forehead ridges with thin spindly antennae coming off the top of the forehead. In , makeup evolution allowed an Andorian to be seen as balding, with antennae bases joined seamlessly to the actor's skin. TNG Season 3 offered up two Andorians, one of which was an appearance for Lal, with skin more greenish-blue, larger bulbous heads, and taller spindly antennae attached to the wig. Star Trek: Enterprise's Andorian antennae were both attached to the forehead, and movable. These antennae reverted to the thicker, segmented look of the original-series aliens. Denise and Michael Okuda offer an explanation for these differing appearances: in dvd commentary for they write, 'It may be that Andorians have different ethnic groups, with different skin colors just like humans; after all, in we saw some Andorians have white skin.' This aligns with both Vulcans and Bajorans being shown with different pigmentation --making diversity more than just a Terran trait. (An Andorian God in made it into makeup screentests, but like many ideas for the film didn't survive its final cut.) Apocrypha In noncanonical novels by Pocket Books, Andorians have the four sexes zhen, shen, chan, and thaan. In function and appearance, zhens and shens are largely female, and chans and thaans approximate males, with shens and chans the more androgynous of the pairings. in the postfinale novels of Deep Space Nine this quadrigender paradigm is cited as the reason for Andorian difficulty in maintaining adequate population growth in the face of near extinction. Andorian names in these works consist of two parts in the native tongue Andorii: a longish personal name shortened to the size of established series' names, and a clan name with a gender-denoting prefix -- for instance, TharinJar ch'Thas, a chan from Thas clan commonly known as Jar. Though this information is noncanon it is supported by Data's comment in that 'Andorian marriages require four people unless...'. Roleplaying author S John Ross wrote an Andorian sourcebook for Last Unicorn Games' Trek rolegame Among the Clans: The Andorians. It expands the Andorian background in an interesting noncanon way, and details like the Andorian ushaan duel were adopted by Enterprise writers. External link * A Rogues' Gallery of Andorians – exhaustive list of Andorian appearances compiled by Ian McLean Andorian Category:Species cs:Andorian de:Andorianer es:Andorianos fr:Andorien nl:Andorian pl:Andorianie sv:Andorianer